Team 13
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Summary: bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak diajar oleh Kakashi, melainkan Anko? Konoha, bersiaplah oleh kemunculan duo pembuat kekacauan terkuat!    Warning: StrongNaru, NotIdiotNaru, Mature explicit, possible NaruHarem. OOC.


Summary: bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak diajar oleh Kakashi, melainkan Anko? Konoha, bersiaplah oleh kemunculan duo pembuat kekacauan terkuat!

Warning: StrongNaru, NotIdiotNaru, Mature explicit, possible NaruHarem. OOC. Sedikit melenceng dari cerita aslinya (Namanya juga fanfic…)

Ide ini saya dapat dari gambar yang saya temukan pas lagi nyari bahan cerita saya. Karena itu, one-shot ini tercipta. Saya bermaksud melanjutkan ini sebagai kumpulan one-shot. Please enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

TEAM 13

WE ARE THE CURSED ONE… SO WHAT?

Hiruzen Sarutobi duduk dengan tenang di mejanya. Walau sempat terjadi keributan karena gulungan terlarang Konoha dicuri, dia tetap tenang. Kini, dia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang anak muda bermbut pirang bercahaya. Dia beru berumur 12 tahun, namun matanya memancarkan cahaya yang amat dikenal oleh sang profesor ninja itu. Cahaya mata seorang petarung.

Hiruzen menghela napasnya. Dia tahu, ini dikarenakan ketidak mampuannya dalam memerintah desa. "Jadi, kau bertemu dengan Mizuki dan dua ninja tak dikenal menyerang Iruka saat sedang latihan malam, Naruto?" Tanyanya. Lelaki bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu berhenti mengelap darah dari kunainya, dan mengangguk.

"Mereka desertir, ikat kepala mereka dibelah. Aku langsung menyerang. Mizuki cukup licin, sehingga susah ditangkap, tapi kedua ninja desertir itu mudah dirobohkan. Yah, Mizuki itu hanya tahu cara menyerang secara licik, sih... Jadi, saat aku mengepungnya dengan Kagebunshin, dia melolong ketakutan..." Jawabnya santai. Dia kemudian meneliti kunainya, sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke tempat kunainya.

Hiruzen mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh kembali. Aku sudah mengurus penduduk desa itu, jadi kau dapat pulang sekarang." Katanya. Dia tahu, yang dia lakukan tak akan pernah cukup untuk menjamin keselamatan dan keamanan pemuda itu, namun posisinya sebagai Hokage membuatnya harus tetap adil, dan itu artinya mengurangi perhatian terhadap Jinchuriki muda tersebut.

Naruto melemaskan lehernya. "Ya. Sampai jumpa besok, kakek." Dia tersenyum lebar, sebelum melompat dari jendela. Dia berlari melompati gedung-gedung.

Hiruzen menghirup pipanya. "Kalian sudah lihat? Itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki," Katanya. Dalam sekejab, Joonin elit Konoha berkumpul. Sekretaris Hokage masuk dan memberikan file kepada mereka semua. "Saat ini merupakan murid Akademi yang baru lulus tes Genin."

Seorang lelaki berjenggot dengan rokok di mulutnya maju. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti hasil tes yang ditunjukkan. Menurut ANBU yang mengejar Mizuki, dia hanya melihat sekilas isi gulungan, dan langsung menciptakan Kagebunshin. Tapi, hasil tesnya buruk."

Iruka masuk dengan dibopong oleh sekretaris Hokage. Setelah duduk, Hokage memberi isyarat padanya untuk menjelaskan. "Dia bukan tipe yang bisa duduk diam dalam kelas, Asuma-san. Dan dia benci belajar. Dalam pelajaran dan tes, dia hanya melamun dan memandang jendela, atau berbuat usil. Tapi, nilai prakteknya sangat baik. Entah bagaimana caranya para penilai menilainya serendah itu, tapi menurutku, dia sudah melebihi tingkat Chuunin dalam Taijutsu dan pengendalian Chakra."

Asuma Sarutobi terdiam. "Mestinya dia juga mahir dalam bidang lainnya kan? Kenapa kau menilainya hanya dari sisi Taijutsu dan pengendalian chakra?" Wanita di sebelahnya, berambut panjang bergelombang, bertanya.

Iruka menghela napas. "Tidak ada sensei yang mau mengajarnya, kecuali aku dan ..." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Hanya aku yang mau mengajarnya. Dan aku tidak mahir dalam Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu. Aku tidak memberi penilaian karena aku sendiri tidak tahu seberapa jauh kemampuannya. Hampir seluruh hal yang dipelajarinya, didapat dari meniru. Dan setelah sensei lainnya mengetahui hal ini, mereka tak mengizinkan dia untuk masuk kelas mereka. Beberapa hari lalu, aku melihatnya berlari melintasi kolam kecil di dekat Akademi. Saat kutanya darimana dia belajar itu, dia hanya menjawab dia melihat seseorang berjalan di atas untuk mengintip pemanian wanita.

Dia juga belajar berjalan di tembok dari memperhatikan para penjaga gerbang desa kita. Sejujurnya, mungkin dia melebihi lulusan terbaik tahun ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Mengingat dia telah mencapai kemajuan seperti saat ini tanpa mendapat pelatihan yang sebenarnya..." Iruka menjelaskan.

Semua terdiam. Hiruzen akhirnya berbicara. "Aku semestinya tidak berkata ini... Tapi, siapapun yang ingin menjadi senseinya, silakan maju. Aku akan memberi kalian bayaran dua kali lipat dari gaji tetap kalian sebagai sensei, kalau salah satu dari kalian mau melatih dan mengajarinya." katanya.

Semua saling pandang. Mereka tetap di tempatnya. Hiruzen memandang mereka kecewa. Saat dia berkata, seorang Joonin terlempar ke jendela. "Jangan halangi aku, brengsek!" seorang kunoichi maju dengan kesal. Dia memakai trench coat cokelat tua. Rambutnya digelung sedikit, menyisakan ujungnya terangkat ke atas. Di dalam jaketnya, dia hanya memakai baju jaring-jaring hingga ke pahanya. Dia mengenakan rok cokelat pendek.

"Aku akan menjadi senseinya. Jangan pedulikan kumpulan pengecut di belakangku. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk takut pada bocah berumur 12 tahun. Atau menganggapnya terlalu liar untuk dilatih. Aku tidak perlu bonus itu. Dan aku jamin, dia akan jadi lebih kuat dari pangeran Uchiha manja itu." Wanita itu berkata dengan lantang.

Asuma maju. "jangan bicara macam-macam, Anko. Dan lagi, dia bukan sekedar bocah 12 tahun biasa. Dia adalah..." Asuma berkata dengan sedikit marah. Namun, wanita bernama Anko Mitarashi memotongnya.

"Monster? Kyuubi? Apa kalian jadi tambah idiot setelah penyerangan Kyuubi, hah? Dia Jinchuriki, manusia yang dikorbankan demi menghentikan siluman. Yang mmbentuknya jadi monster adalah kalian, kumpulan idiot yang mengaku 'elit', padahal hanya sekumpulan sampah. Bukannya menghalangi, malah membantu penduduk desa menyiksanya. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa dia tidak memanggil kekuatan monter yang kalian para pengecut takuti, dan membunuh kalian semua…" Katanya dengan tajam. Asuma dan beberapa Joonin memucat saat melihat ekspresi Hiruzen saat mendengar hal itu.

"Semua kecuali Anko, setelah ini kalian akan dijadwalkan berkonsultasi dengan Ibiki Morino," Kata Hiruzen dingin. Semua hanya mampu mengangguk. "Anko, kau yakin ingin mengambil pekerjaan ini?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Anko tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Hokage. Aku dan dia sama, dan aku mengerti sekali apa yang terjadi padanya. Karena itulah aku meminta pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak butuh bocah-bocah rewel lainnya." Kata Anko dengan santai.

Hiruzen mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan menugaskanmu sebagai sensei dari Naruto Uzumaki. Dan kalian masuk dalam tim khusus, tim 13," Anko membungkuk dalam, sebelum melompat keluar. "Kalian semua, kalian harus menemui Ibiki Morino sebelum tanggal 18. Aku akan memberi sanksi keras pada siapapun yang melanggar ini. Mungkin pembatasan misi sampai pencabutan dari golongan elit. Kembali ke tugas masing-masing." semua membungkuk dan pergi.

Hiruzen menghela napasnya. Dia memandang langit malam, sebelum beranjak pergi dari kantornya. 'Kuharap Naruto akan baik-baik saja...' Dia berpikir sembari berjalan pergi dengan ANBU menjaganya.

**2 bulan setelah genin bertemu sensei mereka.**

Shikamaru mendesah. Dia, Ino dan Chouji sedang menjalani misi dengan Tim 7. mereka diminta membersihkan kebun kol milik penduduk dari rumput hama. Kebun itu sendiri luasanya sekitar 2 hektar. Ino dan Sakura, anggota wanita dari tim 7, mengeluh karena tangan mereka sakit. Sasuke memasang wajah 'aku-lebih-baik-dari-kalian-semua', dan mencabuti rumput dengan sesekali menyeringai saat melihat tumpukan rumputnya yang lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya. Anggota lainnya, yang bernama Sai, menyunggingkan senyum aneh, yang terlihat seperti ekspresi kosong.

Dia mendesah lagi. "Ini benar-benar menyusahkan... Chouji, aku minta air." Katanya. Chouji melemparkan botol airnya. Dia minum, lalu duduk di pinggir sejenak. Dia mengacuhkan Ino yang berteriak padanya, memerintahkannya bekerja. Padahal bagiannya sendiri bahkan belum sampai setengahnya diperiksa. Dia dan Sakura terlalu sibuk mengeluh dan memperhatikan Sasuke dengan ekpresi mesum.

Dia kemudian melihat orang yang dikenalnya. "Hei, Naruto! Sedang menjalankan misi?" Teriaknya pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan Anko dan beberapa Chuunin. Naruto meciptakan Kagebunshin, lalu meninggalkannya bersama mereka. Dia berlari mendekati Shikamaru.

"Hei! Lama tak bertemu! Aku sedang menjaalani misi mengawal saudagar kaya pulang ke tempatnya." Jelasnya. Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk.

"Misi level C? Wah, menyusahkan kalau menghadapi bandit... ditambah lagi bermalam di alam..." Katanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Misi level B. Karena beberapa ninja buronan mengincarnya demi uang dan jalur perdagangan miliknya. Anko sensei langsung mebawaku ke misi level C begitu aku masuk, dan setelah sebulan, dia mulai meminta misi level B. Ini misi kelimaku. Chouji, nanti akan kutraktir Yakiniku setelah aku pulang. Terima kasih mau meminjami tempat latihan keluarga kalian!" Naruto berkata. Lalu, dia langsung berlari menuju tempat para Ninja tadi pergi.

Chouji mengancungkan jempolnya, lalu mulai bersenandung sambil bekerja. Sai memperhatikan Naruto dengan ekpresi aneh. Ino dan Sakura bergosip, tidak sadar akan kehadiran Naruto. Sasuke terlihat marah. Dia mendekati Kakashi. "Aku juga akan menjalani misi level B." perintahnya. Asuma mengangkat alisnya atas kelakuan Sasuke.

Kakashi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya. "Tidak. Kembali ke pekerjaanmu. SEKARANG." Katanya. Sasuke memandanganya marah, namun kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Shikamaru mencolek Chouji. "dia memakai tempat latihan Keluaraga Akimichi? Latihan macam apa yang dilakukan di tempatmu yang semuanya terdiri dari tebing batu sekeras besi dan pegunungan penuh monster itu?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya.

Sasuke berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan ikut mendengarkan. Chouji berkata dengan ekspresi aneh. "Dia dan senseinya melakukan latihan spartan. Aku tidak begitu tahu, karena mereka berlatih di areal yang hanya dipakai Joonin Akimichi berlatih... Tapi, sepertinya mereka melawan monster-monster disana. Saat mereka kembali, mereka menghadiahi ayah dengan kulit dragon ape, jantung Wynvern dan taring Hellhound.

Itu semua adalah monster level atas yang tinggal di gunung utara Konoha. Dan setahuku hanya ayahlah yang sanggup menghadapi mereka. Dan lagi, Naruto jadi lebih kekar dibanding sebelumnya. Sepertinya, latihan mereka benar-benar berat, kalau melihat oleh-oleh mereka pada ayah." Jelasnya.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu kembali bekerja. 'senseinya akan mengajarku... tak ada yang bisa melawan keinginanku...' Pikirnya.

Naruto dan Anko akhirnya pulang. Seperti janjinya, dia mentraktir Chouji dan tim 10 makan Yakiniku. Anko dan Asuma pun ada disana. "Jadi, dia benar-benar menyelesaikannya! Latihan spartan mengerikanmu itu?" Asuma berbisik tak percaya.

Anko menyeringai. "Latihan spartan super. Ya, dan dia menyelesaikannya dengan sangat baik. Bakatnya besar, Asuma-baka. Aku seperti melihat Kakashi-Ero saat masih muda, minus ekspresi menyebalkannya itu." Dia berkata dengan bangga.

Asuma mengacuhkan panggilan Anko padanya. Dia duduk berpikir. 'Apa mungkin dia selevel Shikamaru ya?' pertanyaannya langsung terjawab, saat Shikamaru berkata.

"Kapan kita main shogi lagi? Ayahku sangat sibuk, dan Asuma sensei bukan lawan yang seru." Katanya sambil mengambil sepotong daging.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin besok… Aku dapat libur setelah misi selama 3 hari… Kita lomba maraton lagi?" Dia sedikit menyeringai. Shikamaru mengerang.

"Aku mau saja... Tapi ibuku bakal menggantungku terbalik kalau aku melakukan itu... Tapi, mainlah besok. Aku juga libur selama dua hari, karena klan Nara sedang melakukan tugas peninjauan peternaakn rusa bulanan kami. Semua libur, tapi hanya Chuunin keatas yang ditugaskan." Kata Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk.

Tim 7 pun datang. Sakura segera mendekati Ino dan mulai bergosip. Sai memandangi buku sketsanya. Sepertinya dia sedang menggambar sesuatu. Kakashi bergabung dengan Anko dan Asuma. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Naruto, mana senseimu?" Naruto menunjuk Anko.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Anko. "Apa tidak apa-apa? dia sepertinya berusaha membuat dirinya ditukar denganmu, tapi Hokage dan Dewan belum memberi jawaban... Kata Ayahku seperti itu." Bisik Shikamaru.

Naruto tertawa. "Kalau dia bisa. Ayahmu tidak bilang apa yang diakatakan anggota lainnya kan?" Shikamaru memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Lihat jawaban Anko sensei, dan kau akan tahu."

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Anko. "Tinggalkan murid bodohmu itu. Aku lebih pantas untuk dilatih olehmu, karena aku yang terbaik." Katanya dengan ekspresi tenang. Anko memandanginya.

Dia lalu meninjunya di perut. Sasuke yang memegangi perutnya dipaksa bersujud di hadapannya. "Ingat posisimu, bocah. Kau meminta dengan sopan pun, aku akan menolak. Maaf, aku alergi dengan bocah sepertimu." Anko berkata dengan dingin.

Sasuke yang akhirnya berhasil bangkit murka dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku adalah Uchiha. Karirmu akan berakhir, bahkan nyawamu akan berakhir kalau kau menentangku. Minta maaf sekarang, dan latih aku. Tinggalkan orang payah yang kau latih itu. Mungkin aku akan melupakan kejadian ini." Anko tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lalu, dia menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh pada level yang berbeda. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya yang ada dibelakang Sasuke pun gemetaran ketekutan. Asuma memucat. Kakashi terlihat berkeringat dingin. "Pulang, Bocah brengsek. Sebelum aku memotong kemaluanmu dan menjadikannya makan malamku."

Naruto berteriak. "Hei! Aku tak ingin makan makanan semacam itu! Bikin makanan manusia kenapa sih!" Anko hanya menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan kunai. Dia menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Khukhukhu... Sudah lama sekali sejak peperangan aku menikmati saat-saat itu... permohonan itu, jeritan saat aku memotongnya... Khukhukhu..." Dia memancarkan aura yang sangat kuat. Sakura dan Ino pingsan karena tekanan aura itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Naruto akhirnya memegang pergelangan tangan Anko. "Sensei... Kukira, dia tak akan mendengarkanmu... Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri..." Katanya. Benar saja, Sasuke berdiri dengan mulut berbusa. Matanya tidak fokus, dan saat Anko menyentuhnya, dia jatuh tak berdaya.

"Huh, digertak semcam itu saja sudah kaku. Bawa dia, Kaka-Ero. Ayo, kita pulang. Aku bosan." Katanya, sambil bangkit dari ruang tatami itu. Naruto memberikan sejumlah uang dalam jumlah besar pada pemilik restoran. Chouji kembali ceria dan makan dengan riang.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Tak heran kau jadi tambah kuat... Sensei yang menyusahkan..."

**2 tahun kemudian...**

Kurenai dan tim 8 sedang berjalan menuju kompleks apartemen besar yang terpencil di areal utara Konoha. Daerah itu terkenal sebagai tempat Orochimaru dibesarkan, sehingga jarang sekali orang tinggal disana. "Misi dari Hokage-sama... Pencarian Sasuke Uchiha bersama Tim 7 dan 13..." Kurenai mengingat perkataan Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju

Kiba bertanya pada Kurenai. "Sensei, bukankah tim 13 tempat Naruto? Aku dengar, mereka memiliki kedekatan yang 'kotor'..." Kiba berkata dengan ekspresi menerawang. Shino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kurenai memukul kepala kiba. Akamaru menyalak senang. "Se-sensei... A-apa maksudnya kotor?" Tanya Hinata. Sebagai puteri pemimpin dari klan terhormat, dia selalu mendapatkan pengajaran etika level atas, dan dijauhkan dari pergaulan anak-anak biasa. Dia sama sekali buta akan istilah-istilah dewasa karena ayahnya melarang keras hal-hal semacam itu masuk kedalam lingkungan klan.

Kurenai memandang Kiba dengan kesal. 'Bagaimana aku menjelaskan padanya, kalau cara penjelasan yang paling aman pun dilarang oleh ayahnya?' "Err... Sebaiknya, kau tanyakan saja pada ayahmu. Ini masalah yang... Agak tidak baik dikatakan." Katanya dengan sedikit tidak yakin. Untungnya, Hinata yang tumbuh di keluarga penuh disiplin mengangguk dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Kurenai menghela napas lega. Dia sudah sakit kepala dengan kelakuan anggota timnya. Yang satu, suka berpikir kotor. Kiba mencoba mengintip roknya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Shino adalah seorang pemdiam, namun sensitif. Kurenai sedang mencoba beberapa cara untuk membaca ekspresinya, demi memahami murid nya yang bahkan bisa hanya bicara 2 patah kata dalam 3 hari.

Dan yang ketiga, puteri dalam negeri dongeng yang kini berada di sampingnya. Kurenai diam-diam menjulukinya begitu karena sifatnya yang ramah dan baik hati juga polos, walau dia adalah anak penguasa klan tertinggi di Konoha. Dan dia juga merupakan calon penerus klan itu. Namun, kepolosan dan kebaikannya adalah sesuatu yang amat langka dicari, mengingat pergaulan anak sekarang, juga pendidikan Shinobi yang bahkan mempersiapkan setiap Kunoichi sebagai ahli penggoda sejak umur 8 tahun.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan apartemen besar disana. Kurenai mengecek alamat yang ditunjukkan oleh Sandaime. "Hmmm... Apartemen Ryuu, lantai 8 no. 1278 & 1279... Ayo, kita kesana." semua mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar 1278. "Kamar siapa ini, Kurenai sensei?" Hinata bertanya. Kurenai menghela napas.

"Kamar Anko Mitarashi. Shino, aku minta tolong..." Kata kurenai. Shino mengangguk. _Jaga pandangan dan pendengaran Hinata jikalau Anko Mitarashi melakukan/mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas. _Shino mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia sudah mendengar tentang senior senseinya itu dari ayahnya. Dia terkenal akan kemampuan bertarung dan menyiksanya yang melegenda. Dan dia memiliki bakat alami sebagai penggoda.

Kurenai mengetuk pintunya. Terdapat erangan malas, dan pintu terbuka. Anko yang hanya ditutupi selimut muncul. "Lho? Sedang apa, Kurenai?" Tanyanya seakan tak ada apa-apa. Kurenai memukul keningnya. Kiba mulai mimisan setelah melihat paha kiri mulus Joonin itu yang terekspos karena selimutnya hanya menutupi kaki kanannya. Shino menjalani tugasnya dengan baik, Hinata tak mampu melihat papaun karena matanya ditutupi oleh Shino.

Namun, Shino pun mengalihkan pandangannya. 'Ayah benar... Dia memang Kunoichi yang penuh dengan godaan...' pikirnya. Kurenai menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"Astaga, Anko san! Pakai pakaianmu! Lihat apa yang terjadi dengan muridku!" Dia menunjuk pada Kiba yang kini menelusuri lekuk dada Anko yang hanya tertutup sebagian oleh selimut, Hinata yang masih bingung karena matanya ditutupi, dan Shino yang menghindari matanya dari pergerakan Anko.

Anko tersenyum nakal. Dia berjalan membelakangi mereka sembari mengnedurkan pegangannya, memperlihatkan punggung hingga pinggangnya. Kiba langsung masuk ke alam lain. Shino tidak hanya menutupi, namun juga memutar tubuh Hinata sehingga memunggungi Anko. Dia sendiri menutupi matanya dengan serangganya. Kurenai mengomelinya sambil menutupi punggungnya.

Anko pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan memakai baju. Mereka menunggu di ruang santai. Kiba terkekeh mesum saat menemukan celana dalam model T di balik sofa, dan langsung dihajar dengan keras oleh Kurenai. Kurenai menebak Anko akan keluar dengan tank top atau semacamnya, namun Anko memakai Skinny Jeans dan kaos. "Lalu, ada apa? Kau bukan tipe yang akan bepergian dengan baju ninjamu." Kata Anko bertanya.

Kurenai menghela napasnya. "Hokage meminta tim 8, 7 dan 13 untuk melakukan misi khusus. Misi akan dimulai besok pagi. Kita diminta menyiapkan yukata demi misi kali ini, karena kita akan menyamar sebagai penikmat festival yang akan diadakan di lokasi misi. Tolong beri tahu Naruto juga..." Kurenai akan berbicara lebih, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Terima kasih, Kurenai sensei. Aku sudah mendengarnya sendiri. Mempersiapkan yukata, ya... Apa masih ada, ya...?" Naruto yang hanya menggunakan boxer berdiri di sudut. Dia bersandar di pinggir pintu kamar tidur. Kiba terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Shino terlalu kaget, sehingga lupa menghalangi Hinata. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu.

Kurenai menunjuknya dengan gemetaran. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Naruto menunjuk Anko, dan Anko hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Pesta minum gila. Dia memasukkan obat perangsang dalam minumanku, lalu mencekokiku dengan bir. Yang aku ingat hanya bibir dan lidahnya, juga dadanya. Banyak hal lainnya, sih... Tapi semuanya samar-samar..." Naruto berkata dengan santai. Kurenai duduk lemas di kursinya. Kiba pingsan karena kekurangan darah.

Shino berhasil menutupi telinga Hinata sebelum Hinata sempat mendenar apapun. Anko hanya tertawa saja. "Jangan bilang kau lupa, bocah sial."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku dibius dan mabuk. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ingat? Lagipula, kenapa kau selalu menanyakan bagaimana rasanya? Ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya, kan?" Katanya, sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kurenai kini memandangi Anko. "Jelaskan. Sekarang." Dia melakukan beberapa segel, lalu menidurkan Hinata.

"Oke-oke... Aku akan cerita... Ini berawal dari misi level B yang ditugaskan Dewan pada kami. Kami diminta menyamar jadi pasangan beda usia. Namun, target kami curiga gara-gara salah satu Chuunin yang pergi bersama kami secara ceroboh memakai jutsu. Kami akhirnya diawasi.

Demi misi, kami yang menjadi perhatian musuh, berlaku selayaknya pasangan, dan terpaksa bercinta. Ternyata, aku ketagihan. Siapa yang tahu bocah semuda itu bisa seperkasa itu? Dan dia pun tidak keberatan dengan hal ini... Lalu dia mendapat kamar sebelah sebagai hadiah keberhasilan misi kami yang naik jadi level A++ karena ninja musuh ternyata memiliki beberapa teman yang masuk dalam buku bingo 50 teratas.

Dan untungnya, kamar kami terhubung dengan pintu khusus yang hampir dibongkar. Kau tahu tempat ini dulunya hotel, kan... jadi... Yah, anggap saja hal seperti ini sering terjadi..." Anko bercerita. Kurenai mengerang frustasi, dia memukul sofa dengan kesal.

"Benar-benar Amoral... Pedofil..." Kurenai bergumam. Anko hanya tersenyum lebar. "jangan tertawa! Kau ini kunoichi paling senior di satuan Joonin elit! Kau semestinya memberi contoh yang baik!" Kurenai akhirnya 'meledak'. Shino menjauhkan diri dan memindahkan tubuh Hinata. Senseinya sangat mengerikan saat mengamuk.

Anko mendengus. "Aku ini seperti Kakashi. Aku baru berumur 14 tahun saat masuk dalam satuan Joonin spesial. Apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah berumur 14 tahun, hah? Kakashi sendiri seperti itu... Kau lah yang semestinya memberi contoh. Kau kan lebih tua dariku, walau kau juniorku. Kau lebih tua setahun dariku, kau ingat?" Anko bangkit dari kursinya.

Dia mengambil teh celup, gelas dan teko listrik berisi air panas. "Silakan, kalau ada yang mau minum." Shino mengangguk. Kurenai masih marah, namun dia diam saja. Dia tak mampu membalas perkataan Anko. Dia memang sama seperti Kakashi. Ninja-ninja termuda yang sudah masuk dalam peperangan. Hanya dia dan Tim binaan Yondaime lah yang diijinkan terjun sepenuhnya dalam peperangan. Sedangkan ninja muda lainnya hanya diikutkan saat Konoha melakukan pertahanan.

Kurenai menghela napas, lalu mengambil gelas. Dia membuat teh, lalu meminumnya. Anko kembali berkata. "...Kau tahu, aku dan dia jarang sekali mendapat hidup normal... Mungkin ini amoral untuk orang sepertimu... Tapi, bagi kami, tak ada batasan semacam itu. Hampir seluruh hidup kami adalah sesuatu yang amoral. Bahkan 'kutukan' yang kami bawa adalah tindakan amoral." Dia duduk di kursinya kembali. Dia menatap langit-langit.

Kurenai tersentak. Dia kadang lupa kalau Naruto membawa Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, dan Anko adalah hasil eksperimen pertama Orochimaru, yang dikenal sebagai segel Joutai. Dia dapat berubah menjadi sosok monster mengerikan dengan kekauatan luar biasa dengan menggunakan Joutai.

Dia memandang Anko dengan pandangan bersalah. Anko menyadarinya. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Hei, bawa bocah mimisan dan nona kecil itu ke kamar tamu di sebelah dapur." Katanya pada Shino. Shino mengangkat Hinata, dan menarik tubuh Kiba dengan serangganya. Dia memasuki kamar tamu.

Anko menghela napas. Dia memandangi jendela. "Kenapa, Anko san?" Kurenai bertanya.

Anko terkekeh. "Kau tahu, bocah itu tumbuh jadi lelaki yang seperti ayahnya... Dan sangat sulit untuk tidak terbius oleh pesona itu... Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia mewarisi wajah dan karisma ayahnya, sih..." Anko bercerita sambil memandang jendela.

Kurenai terdiam. "Kau... Tertarik padanya? Dasar pedofil..." Katanya. Anko hanya menyeringai.

Dia menatap Kurenai dengan senyum nakal. "Kau akan menarik semua perkataanmu setelah misi ini selesai. Mungkin dia akan membuat banyak wanita terpesona, tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri. Dan kuberi tahu, aku akan menertawakanmu saat kau bertekuk lutut di hadapannya." Katanya, sembari beranjak dari kursinya.

Sepertinya, cerita tentang pesona Naruto memang benar.

Tak lama setelah mereka keluar dari perbatasan negara Hi, mereka diserang oleh ninja Kumo. Anko dan yang lainnya berhasil mengalahkan beberapa Shinobi, saat kunoichi Kumo bernama Yugito beruah menjadi Nekomata.

Naruto dan Anko memancingnya mengejar mereka, sementara tim yang lainnya mengalahkan Shinobi Kumo. Tak lama setelah mereka selesai, Naruto dan Anko muncul dengan Yugito terikat.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tak bisa membawa sandera dalam misi. Mereka akan menghambat kita." Kata Sakura.

Anko angkat bicara. "Naruto, coba bernegosiasi dengannya. Beri dia setengah jam," Naruto mengangguk. "Selain dia, sebaiknya yang lain tidak ikut. Naruto, pindah tempat ke pinggir sungai."

Naruto membawa Yugito pergi. "Apa dia memiliki pengetahuan tentang cara brnegosiasi? Memangnya Shinobi Kumo mau diajak bernegosiasi?" Kakashi bertanya. Anko menggeleng. Kakashi akan mengejar, namun ular-ular Anko menahannya.

"Tenang saja… Wanita itu pasti mau. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana jadinya nanti..." Dia menyeringai. Mereka pun memutuskan beristirahat dan berkemah disana.

Saat mereka sedang memasak makan malam, Naruto dan Yugito muncul. Yugito tidak lagi diikat, namun dia mengikuti Naruto. Kakashi dan kurenai adalah yang pertama sadar akan kelakuan Kunoichi Kumo itu. Dia tidak lagi memandang dengan tajam, namun dengan lembut. Dan matanya tak lepas dari Naruto. Mereka memandang penuh tanda tanya pada Anko. "itu bakat alaminya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar akan hal itu." jawab Anko santai.

Naruto membantu Sakura dan Hinata dengan api unggun. Mereka mulai berbicara dengan akrab. Yugito ikut bersama mereka. Kurenai yang penasaran akan 'pesona' Naruto mendatangi mereka. Kakashi mendekat pada Anko. "Seperti Minato-sensei, aku kira?" Tanyanya. Anko mengangguk. "Hoo... Sepertinya ini akan jadi seru."

**30 menit kemudian...**

Shino dan Kiba kembali dengan buruan mereka. Mereka akhirnya menemukan binatang buruan setelah berkeliling ke seluruh hutan. "Sial... Bau hutan ini menyamarkan bau binatang yang tinggal di dalamnya." Shino mengangguk setuju. Serangganya beberapa kali salah seteksi karena hal itu juga.

Mereka disambut Kakashi dan Anko. Sedangkan yang lainnya, kini sedang memandangi Naruto dengan mata menerawang. "Serahkan saja rusa itu pada mereka." Kakashi berkata. Mereka mengangguk.

Naruto melihat buruan mereka. "Wow! Rusa merah! Dagingnya kan enak! Bagus, Kiba! Shino!" Dia terlihat senang.

Mata keempat Kunoichi itu bersinar. Mereka segera saling pandang. Naruto memotong-motong kedua rusa itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Mereka segera menyambarnya.

Kakashi meminta Naruto mencari air. Tak lama, Yamato dan Sai yang terlambat datang. Mereka juga menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada 3 kunoichi Konoha dan satu kunoichi Kumo itu. Kakashi menceritakan yang terjadi, juga menjelaskan tentang Naruto.

"Begitu... Jadi, dia yang membuat mereka jadi seperti itu..." Yamato bergumam. Sai yang akhirnya bebas dari tugas ANBU yang diberi Danzou, setelah dia Dieksekusi akibat menyalah gunakan jasad Ninja Konoha, dengan menanamkan mata Uchiha di tubuhnya, mencatat penjelasan Kakashi dengan judul 'pesona'.

Kiba mengerang. "Dasar... Bikin iri saja..." Shino menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi terkekeh. Dia menutup bukunya. Dia tahu, akan ada situasi yang seru setelah ini, dan dia tak ingin melewatkannya.

Saat Naruto kembali, hidangan telah tersaji. Dia terkagum-kagum akan keahlian memasak Keempat orang itu. "Hebat... membuat masakan seperti ini dengan peralatan seadanya..." dia duduk di antara Kakashi dan Yamato. Semua gadis menahan napasnya, saat dia mengambil sumpitnya, lalu memilih yang mana yang akan dimakan duluan. Dia akhirnya memilih masakan Yugito. "Wah... Rasa masakan Kumo seperti ini, ya... Enak!"

Yugito berbisik pada tiga saingannya. "Aku unggul satu poin." Katanya dengan senyum kemenangan. Ketiga wanita itu memandangnya kesal.

"jangan senang dulu, tante. Dia memilih masakanmu karena penasaran akan makanan dari Kumo." Sakura mendesis marah.

"Para anak-anak tidur saja. Biar yang dewasa yang mengurus ini." Kurenai berkata pelan dengan penuh ketenangan.

"A-aku tak akan membiarkan kalian begitu saja!" Bisik Hinata. Dia kini mengepalkan tangannya.

Dari kejauhan, yang lainnya menghela napas. "Bukankah anda pasangannya, Anko sensei? Kenapa anda tidak ikut campur?" Tanya Shino. Anko hanya tertawa.

"Aku dan dia hanya partner seks. Tidak lebih dari itu... Aku memancing Kurenai, dan ternyata membuat dua kunoichi muda itu ikut terlibat... Ini semakin menarik. Kalau sarang Oro-brengsek itu berisi wanita juga, bisa-bisa dia pulang dengan membawa harem. Soal lelaki, aku bisa cari yang lainnya." Jawabnya santai.

Mereka menggelengka kepalanya. Anko tiba-tiba tersenyum nakal. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Kakashi menangkap gelagat aneh Anko.

Anko berbicara dengan nada menggoda. "Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan mereka, dan bersenang-senang?" Kakashi menepuk dahinya. Kiba tersenyum mesum. Sai hanya mengeluarkan senyum tanpa ekspresinya. Yamato sepertinya berusaha keras untuk tidak tergoda. Shino memalingkan wajahnya. Serangganya menutupi matanya.

"Oh, ini akan jadi misi yang sulit sekali..." Kakashi berkata.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali. Namun, hidup bersama Orochimaru membuat Sasuke menjadi Gay, sama seperti Orochimaru. Dia pulang dengan tenang bersama kekashinya, Suigetsu. Sakura, untungnya, sudah berpaling, sehingga dia malah menyelamati Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri berterima kasih pada Naruto.

Suigetsu dan Sasuke selalu bersama selama perjalanan pulang. Kiba harus berlari jauh ke depan agar tidak melihat Sasuke dan Suigetsu bermesraan. Yang lainnya, minus Shino yang tidak peduli, karena mendapat pelatihan keras shinobi, tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu. Para Kunoichi pun tidak keberatan. Mereka kadang bilang mereka juga ingin bisa bermesraan sepert itu dengan yang mereka sukai.

Tsunade tertawa keras saat mengetahui keadaan Sasuke. Dia lalu duduk dengan tenang. Anko menceritakan yang terjadi. "Hmm... Aku harus memperingatkan bocah itu... Ayah Hinata dan Ibu Sakura sangat berbahaya kalau sedang marah..." Gumam Tsunade. "Dan cegah mereka melakukan sesuatu yang menjurus terhadap hal-hal semacam itu! Dan kau, berhenti bercinta dengannya! Ini juga merupakan kesalahanmu, yang selalu menggodanya!" Tsunade berteriak.

Anko hanya mengangguk. "Carilah pasangan, Anko... Walau kau baru 21 tahun, tapi kau telah menjalani hidup Shinobi yang berbahaya. Jangan merusak hidupmu." Lanjut Tsunade.

Anko hanya tertawa. "Hidup kami hampir seluruhnya bobrok. Buat apa sengaja dirusak?" Tsunade tersenyum masam medengarnya. "Kami ini memiliki kutukan di diri kami. Tapi, memamgnya kenapa dengan hal itu? Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri, Tsunade-sama. Naruto juga bukan tipe yang seperti kau duga. Dia akhirnya juga akan memilih, siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya..." Lanjut Anko.

Tsunade menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Terima kasih, Anko... Kau mau menjadi senseinya..."

Anko hanya tersenyum. "Sudah jadi tugasku." mereka kemudian minum sake bersama sambil memandang langit sore.

Berkat Naruto, Desa Konoha telah selamat berkali-kali dari serangan musuh. Serangan Orochimaru dan Suna, serangan Akatsuki. Serangan aliansi Kumo-Kiri-Iwa. Dia lalu menjadi pahlawan dan menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Beberapa pihak, dari Hyuuga menentang hal itu, namun Godaime mengacuhkannya.

Dia berkata, semua Hokage memiliki sisi kelam mereka sebelum mereka diangkat menjadi Hokage. Kakek Tsunade, Shodiame Hokage, membohongi Madara dengan mengatakan akan memberikan posisi tinggi dalam desanya, saat dia bernegosiasi dengan Uchiha. Dia juga menggunakan beberapa siasat curang saat menjatuhkan musuh-musuhnya.

Nidaime Hokage adalah pedofil. Semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Istrinya juga lebih muda 26 tahun darinya. Sandaime sendiri adalah seorang mesum yang tidak kalah dengan muridnya, Jiraiya. Dan yang lebih parah, dia mengintip pemandian wanita dengan bola kristalnya, dengan dalih memeriksa keamanan.

Yondaime Hokage meretakkan perjanjian damai Konoha dan Suna, dengan mengambil Kushina yang semestinya dinikahi Yondaime Kazekage. Dia juga memberikan jutsu pengintaian super pada Jiraiya, sebagai ganti janji tidak akan mengintip Kushina. Kini seluruh Wanita di Konoha menjadi korban lelaki mesum itu. Tsunade sendiri seorang penjudi dan pemabuk yang parah. Dia hingga saat ini masih jadi buronan di negara-negara yang jauh dari negara elemental.

Jadi, Tsunade berkesimpulan masa lalu Naruto yang pernah melakukan seks dangan senseinya tidak seberapa. Dan dia pun diangkat menjadi Rokudaimen Hokage. Dia akhirnya memilih Yugito sebagai istri. Sakura, kurenai dan Hinata kecewa, namun mereka segera merelakannya. Hinata menikahi Shino, setelah Hanabi dipilih menjadi pemimpin klan.

Sakura kini dekat dengan Sai. Dia terus menerus mengajari berbagai emosi manusia padanya. Kurenai yang patah hati didekati oleh Asuma, dan mereka kini sudah menikah.

Anko sendiri, akhirnya tinggal bersama dengan Kakashi. Mereka hidup bersama sejak saat itu. Dan belum memutukan untuk menikah. Hanya seks dan minuman keras, kata Anko.

Jiraiya menerbitkan seri Icha-Icha baru, dengan judul 'Icha-Icha Harem', juga novel berjudul 'Cursed Hero', dengan mengambil cerita Naruto. Naruto sendiri, setelah beberapa kejadian, dikenal sebagai 'Dewa Shinobi', dan menjadi satu-satunya Hokage yang memiliki patung penghormatan. Setiap orang yang datang kesana, pasti akan kesana. Dan bila kau bertanya siapa dia, setiap orang akan menceritakan tentang lelaki itu padamu dengan penuh suka cita.

Mungkin cerita ini jelek... Mohon dimaklumi...

Ini hanya segumpal ide-ide yang disatukan. Jadi mohon maklum kalo agak gak nyambung.

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
